


see you tomorrow

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: "and thus, i shall wield my sword as my oath to protect your future."
Relationships: Felix Louis-Claude Mont D'or/Kurokawa Tomoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	see you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanecaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanecaji/gifts).



> a commission for kanecaji on twitter!! tomofeli ft. royalty au prompt, but i tried my best to incorporate the existing fantome iris lore, as well as the rest of the band! I hope you like it <3

For an easygoing, happy-go-lucky prince, Felix is a man of daring vision; not that it was necessarily bad. If anything, it was… unique. With how mankind typically depicted the blood-festering supernatural entities as threatening to their kind, it was a pleasant surprise how the faction that this vampire royalty aspires is a world where humans and his kin can not simply co-exist, but live harmoniously with each other, standing as equal beings.

But as much as the idea was favorable, it warranted some questions in the mind of this ruler’s faithful knight, though the inquiries happened on a daily basis, and about much of the prince’s shenanigans in general.

“U-Uh… Prince Felix, I know I should’ve asked a few miles back, but what exactly are we doing outside palace grounds at this unholy hour…?”

“Tomoru, my dear, haven’t I told you to address me by my name when it's just you and me? That thought aside, I’ve made a great discovery! Stumbling upon an interesting book from the archive, I’ve read quite a fine tale… one that may allow us to be endowed with the blessing of the heavens~.” Felix chimed with the enthusiasm of a curious child, squeezing himself through the thick greenery. “It’s said that at the end of this forest, south of the farmers’ village, brave souls that can triumph the test of courage shall be rewarded!”

“And we’re putting ourselves in danger for that— _aah!_ ” The knight exclaimed as he lost footing and slipped. The impact to the floor left him sore, but Felix was quick to walk back and offer a helping hand.

“Ahaha, there’s no need to fear, Tomoru. I have nothing to worry about with you, a Commander First Class, by my side, am I right?”

“I’d like to believe in that, too, I guess…” He responded, voice trailing off like his thoughts; Tomoru isn’t as dependable as he is hardworking. More often than not, the person he has been assigned to watch over and protect is levels more capable than he is, which results in him being given assistance than the other way around. If anything, the most he’s done is make sure he’s on track and doesn’t wander off too much, especially in thought. Sometimes, his mind would get the best of him, and the next thing they knew, trouble was right in front of them.

Luckily, what lies at their view right now is a ray of light, to which Felix’s eyes luminated. “That must be it!”

“—Oi, Prince Felix!” The knight called out to the other that came running in a flash, urgency increasing as a thud and a sound of the earth entered his field of hearing.

By the time he arrived at the clearing, there was no sight of Felix anywhere. What welcomed him, rather, was a cliff, and there was the immediate horror in his face.

“Ah— Felix!? _Felix!!_ ”

There wasn’t a sign of a fallen body upon Tomoru inspecting from beyond the cliff. Worried thoughts immediately rushed through his head— _did he actually fall? Is he okay!? Gods please be okay—_ his knees weakened at the idea of it all, as his body eventually crashed, right as a figure resembling a shadow emerged from beyond the cliff, landing right next to the knight.

“Aha, well that was quite the surprise…” A nonchalant statement, following a light chuckle from Felix as he dusted himself of rubble and dirt. There was a bit of tears blurring his companion’s vision, but more than that, he jumped on the other; both hands holding onto his shoulder as concerned words were rapidly fired.

“Are you okay!? Did you get hurt anywhere? Quick, we need to get you back to safety—”

Only did his queries halted when Felix reached for Tomoru’s hands, holding them gently. They lacked the warmth like that of a human’s, yet it didn’t cause much chills for the other; rather, it proved relaxing to be held this way.

“You should really stop worrying too much, Tomoru.” Felix said, the shine of the moon illuminating the soft expression on his face.

Slowly, the tight feeling in the knight’s chest vanished, and a sigh left his system in relief. “Geez, Prince… just because your body allows supernatural limits doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful.”

“Of course, of course!” The prince mused, “I shan’t allow any harm befall upon myself. Otherwise, who would look after the kingdom I deeply cherish?” His gaze fixed on the castle beyond the field of trees where they were minutes ago, as Tomoru’s eyes followed suit. “Although you are my subjects, I treasure you all greatly… humans and vampires alike. I take my royal crown and swore to serve my duties and see to it that we all live prosperously, after all.”

_There he goes with his interesting worldview_ , Tomoru thought. He couldn’t help but to smile himself.

Felix’s faction was different in a good way. The Mont d'or Family has only reigned relatively shorter than neighboring kingdoms, yet the community they built was promising. Even so, some of his people felt doubtful over the administration; it was unheard to see a faction that showed no hostility to humans. Nonetheless, Tomoru lacked any trace of doubt in him, especially when he, himself, has experienced Felix’s kindness tens of thousands of times.

“I remember you saving me back when we first met…” The knight mindlessly began to ramble, “I got lost while I joined my father in his hunt, and stumbled upon some rogue vampires…” The memory vividly played itself in his head; the mere thought of the silver-haired vampire amidst the corpses that laid on his feet brought him the slightest shivers, but it couldn’t compare to the terror he felt when he was at that exact moment. “At that time, when my eyes met with that rouge, I really thought I would meet my end.”

“Ah, I can remember it vividly…” The other reminisced.

“...And to this day, you still have a habit of wandering around and venturing places.”

“What can I say? Before I know it, I’d already find myself outside the castle gates in need of something to sate my curiosity. Besides, it hasn’t been _too_ long since then, now has it?”

“Nine years may not be a lot for you, but it’s quite a handful for someone like me.”

"Now, now, I'm still relatively young compared to the rest of my kin, you know." Felix chuckled, in which Tomoru eventually followed.

It was such a tranquil moment, what the two had right now. Under the quiet moonlight, amidst lost beyond the places of comfort they were accustomed with, there was something nice about the experience they share at this moment, with nothing but each other's company. As Tomoru shut his eyes, he couldn’t help but to wonder where he would be right now shouldn’t he have met Felix. Sure, it might save him from the trouble of keeping him in check whenever the prince gets the urge to serve (horrible) food for the castle, or when they meet problems trying to satiate Felix’s urge for adventure, but by the end of the day, Tomoru wouldn’t exchange anything for the present he has with him, and pledges to protect the hopeful future that they can reach.

Little did he know, this pledge would be tested, and the time of peace would meet with conflict.

From where the kingdom proper is, the church bell rang, signifying the third hour of the day. Felix commented how late it has been, among his words about the melody being a good listen, but to Tomoru, it was the opposite.

To a knight, this melody was a warning.

“...Aah, you’re right, it is getting late.” Tomoru spoke, trying to disguise the slight worry in his tone through words. “Which reminded me, I needed to consult Father Daimon about some things.”

“Hmm? This late at night?”

“Apologies, my prince. I was supposed to attend to it last evening but it left my mind.”

“Mmh? Very well, then. I suppose we can continue our expedition another time.” Felix decided, and was quick to make his way back to the palace just as he was swift to leave. It meant something if Tomoru was even prepared to spend much of his breath to convince him.

“Of course. I’ll gladly accompany you any time of the day.” He said, but the back of his mind feared they were merely empty words.

For once, it was him that wished not to return, and every step on the way back was painful, for as much as he had to meet with the High Priest, the ringing of the church bells hinted how he'd rather turn a deaf ear. In fact, the journey back felt like a blur, and Felix’s rambling was mere background noise to the thoughts in his head. It was only when the prince actively sought his attention that he regained his senses. By then, they were at the church entrance, where they’d have to part.

“You know I wouldn’t mind waiting for you, although merely staying outside church premises _would_ be slightly excruciating.”

“Even if you wished, you can’t possibly enter church grounds without repercussion. It’s why I told you to go on ahead.” Tomoru said, wearing a smile to reassure the other. “I don’t know how long I’ll take as well. It’s best for you to head on. I promise I’ll return as soon as I can.”

Their hands met again; only this time, it was Tomorrow's turn to reach out, urging Felix to take his advice. To them, this simple gesture was their way of telling each other: “it’s going to be fine,” but only Tomoru understood the true implication of what his current action meant.

Eventually, the prince heeded to his knight’s words and went on ahead, leaving his companion with parting words and a good night greeting.

Once he had left, Tomoru began to collect himself until he was ready to face the news brought by the bell that was more than what it sounded; it rang different from that of usual nights, and for a specific reason.

That ringing sent the message only the Knights of the kingdom understood; there was a threat out of the ordinary—an enemy faction of vampires. The High Priest Kusunoki Daimon must have learned of such news through divination, and while he might not be the Grand Cross, he was a close friend outside of their roles in the kingdom. Tomoru knew he had to check on the turn of events. As he entered the building, Daimon was seated in one of the pews closer to the church doors. He was certainly anticipating the knight’s arrival.

“Father, I apologize for taking a while.”

Despite the worry in his eyes, Daimon managed to make a light chuckle. “I believe the prince kept you busy again.”

“It’d be more surprising if he didn’t,” Tomoru retorted. “Matters aside, I believe you called me for something important?”

With those words, the atmosphere had a drastic shift; Daimon nodded. “Follow me.”

The two furthered into the church, with Tomoru speculating on what kind of threat it’d be. He knows the basics, but on matters like who would be after them, and what kind of trouble they’d bring, it was still a blur. Vampires seemed like a common pending danger to their lives, but the kingdom has done well to make sure no one wanted to test them. If it were a bunch of rogues, Daimon wouldn’t have had to alert him this way; the knights would’ve dealt with it quickly.

Passing the altar, they’ve reached one of the inner chambers of the church. Tomuru thought he’d prepare himself for all the possibilities of what Daimon would show him, but he wasn’t prepared enough.

Greeting him was a figure covered by a white sheet; with its shape, anyone could easily tell it was a corpse. Almost all of the color left the knight’s face, but paid his respects as soon as the shock left him.

“...I’ve identified the corpse and reported about their passing to their family, although I told them that this must remain a secret.”

“That’s probably for the best… it’d be concerning to cause panic at this time, not when we don’t know much about the situation yet.” Tomoru thought out loud, moving closer to the body.

“Of course. Moreover, there’s something important I need to show you, if you don’t mind.” The priest said, holding the cloth that covered the body, waiting for Tomorrow's permission. A nod signalled Daimon to lift the fabric, revealing a strange wound that marked the corpse’s body. It was unlegible to an extent, and only after looking at it properly would one be able to understand what was marked: “ZACK”.

“ZACK… don’t you mean…”

“The infamous rogue vampire with a kill streak to his name.”

“Wait, what? But why?” Tomoru raised, “Even if he has the power, no factionless vampire like him is smart enough to threaten the kingdom, right!?”

After another prayer of respect muttered, Daimon returned the body to its earlier state. He then got up, and walked deeper into the chamber, on a bookshelf by the wall. “I’ve received divine word, and one of misfortune…”

The environment quickly grew cold; it felt as if danger dawned on them, despite the priest’s words being simple words of warning, but one that they must heed carefully:

“He joined Haru’s faction, and they’re on the move.”

* * *

He was so bothered, he mistook the plunge of Felix’s blade towards him for his future enemy’s. Fear left him unable to respond properly; an attempt to dodge got him falling to the floor.

A groan followed the loud thump, halting their current sparring. Felix sheathed his sword, extending the hand to the fellow. “My, you’ve been out of shape for awhile. Did anything happen?”

_Only the threat of our kingdom being terrorized_ , he thought. The kingdom has not known the fear of these supernatural beings since the Mont d'or ruled over the people, so this fear is foreign to most villagers. Only those such as Tomoru, with encounters of such peril can understand the kind of terror the situation brings. Little people know about the different factions beyond that of the royal family’s, and they remain clueless that the one Haru affiliates with is none to be ignored.

They’ve teared down countless other territories and established dominance great enough to even make the most stubborn rogues their weapons; the terror-inducing Zack, who has not once fallen to their knees for anyone, was one of those they’ve turned to their men.

All of this left him shaking in his knees, but none of these are what truly caused concern for him.

He took Felix’s offer, and he was welcomed with such a warm, kind smile…

It was that smile, that was the root of his worries.

_“This is no ordinary situation. Perhaps we should inform the majesties soon—”_

_“No.” Tomoru said sternly. “There’s no chance they’ll respond to this accordingly.”_

_Daimon understood what he meant; the Mont d'ors were kind and diplomatic… In the rise of a situation like this, would ask for a dialogue to be held. There was nothing wrong with the way they worked for the most part—they’ve resolved matters with other kingdoms in that manner, and turned out positively. However, this was a different kind of threat._

_The Order of Knights have dealt with the threat of vampires a good number of times out of their own accord. This was in fear of putting the royal family in a threatening position. After all, they’ve saved this kingdom far too much, and this was their way to return their gratitude._

_The situation that dawned on them would be no different_ , _no matter the level of threat._

Before he could even form lies with his words, they buckled at his throat, which was succeeded with the crack of a laughter that hinted the nerves he had. “Just a lack of sleep, my prince. Nothing to worry about.”

“Mmh…” He hummed, “I suppose it has something to do with your visit with Father D last night?”

“Ahh, that?” Another fake chuckle followed, “That’s nothing. Just some personal matters with him, is all. Our venture yesterday must’ve worn me out.” Tomoru led himself to a seat. “Speaking of, when will our next voyage be? I’ll have to see if it fits my schedule.”

“Of course, the Order of Knights have worked diligently all this time. I wouldn’t wish to get in the way of your work, after all.”

“No, no! Not at all!” Tomoru waved a hand, “Please, Prince Felix. If anything, you’ve always been a great help, running the kingdom and all… Our lands have been prosperous and your people adore you. Despite the fact that it wasn’t you that inherited the king’s throne, you still give all your heart and soul to the kingdom. I can see why the kingdom has really come to love you.”

“You’ve always been fond of flattering me, huh Tomoru?”

“But it’s true!” He exclaimed, a bit too enthusiastically to throw himself off his seat that even Felix himself was started. “A-Ah, what I meant was…”

A hearty chuckle escaped the prince, as he walked over to the other’s position. “You’re grateful, I know, which is why you dedicate your life to protecting the kingdom in return, yes?”

Tomoru could only nod over his own predictability.

“...Of course, as you have done countless of times in secret—”

“Mh— w-wait, how did you—!?”

His eyes widened at the sound of Felix’s statement, a revelation of the knowledge he held.

“Answer me, Prince, since when have you known!?”

The majesty walked over, to the balcony, leaning towards to look at the church from where he stands. “I suppose some benefits come with being a prince. Unlike my brother, King Gilbert, who’s far too busy with much more affairs than I am, fail to enjoy the little things like the sound of the church bells at different times of the day. For example… the tune that rang last night chimes differently from this noon’s, am I right?”

Tomoru felt a sweat ran his face. So much for being discreet.

“I’ve heard it a few times before, and shortly after, I’d notice that the knights would find themselves busy, for ‘miscellaneous activities,’ or so they say. There’s been no word of neighboring kingdoms posing a threat, and instead, minor reports of rogue vampires would surface in between the villagers’ normal exchange. An interesting coincidence, is it not?” Felix smiled, the satisfaction of hitting bullseye evident in Tomoru’s expression.

At that point, there was no point in playing dumb. A sigh left his lips as he walked closer. “Fine, I’ll admit. We were caught red handed; there’s no other explanation than your suspicions, but please, my prince— we’re doing this to protect the kingdom!”

“Trust me, my dear, I do believe in you…” He began, brushing the back of his hand with Tomoru’s cheek ever-so lightly, snapping the other of his tensed state. “Even so, it hurts to think about how bloodshed must be achieved to preserve the peace of our land.”

“...I’m sorry, your majesty.” The knight said lowly, “Your ideals… they’re wonderful. It’s truly an honor to have a kindhearted prince such as you, but there are times when one must act out of cautiousness.”

“Do you not trust the people of my kind, Tomoru…?”

“...What—”

The query came abruptly, yet an answer seemed so clear and ready to erupt from his lips, except…

“What kind of foolishness is this, my prince? That’s not what—”

“My family is no different from the rogues and those of the other factions, Tomoru. We’re not savage beings that cannot reach reasoning, and my family is proof of that. Therefore, I implore you to answer me:

Are you afraid of my kind, Tomoru?”

**_“Enough!”_ **

His body moved faster than his consciousness realized his actions; Tomoru had drawn his sword, the point of it inches away from piercing the vampire’s cold skin. From a mix of anger, frustration, confusion, and fear in his end, turned to terror upon him processing the turn of events, turning him weak once more; the hand that held his weapon quivered, until he was too unstable, and had dropped the item to the floor. Once more, he was back on his knees, left to murmur words of apologies repeatedly under his breath.

It wasn’t like Felix was unfazed himself; the knight drawing his weapon was completely unexpected, even for him. He didn’t realize the kind of storm that was surging inside his own liege, and he thought he knew him like the back of his hand.

The kind of burden that he carried… though he may not bear the weight as heavy as the crown of a prince, it was one that probably left much more scars than his own.

Was this all his fault? He knew of their baggage and yet looked away… he preached about achieving peace and prosperity through diplomacy, yet allowed the force of violence to silence any lurking menace… he firmly believed that he could unite humans and vampires alike, but when a chance to prove this idea arises… he lets it pass by, and hope to find a better opportunity.

As a result of his negligence, people such as Tomoru paid the price, living a life of fear that constantly nagged the back of his mind.

_Aah… so much for my grand words_ , he thought.

He knew it was almost impossible to repent. His sins cannot be forgiven in the flicker of a light, and the first idea he had in mind can barely heal one of the many wounds that Tomoru had gained, but…

...by his embrace, perhaps it would wash over an ounce of ease to help the knight’s current state.

It was his turn to speak his apology, saying a simple “I’m sorry” as he lets his actions convey the greater burden of the feeling. The weight of Tomoru’s body fell completely on him, as fragile as he is right now. No one moved an inch from their positions, nor dared to break the silence that consumed their presence. It would take much more than this for Felix to repent for his wrongdoings, but at the very least, this was a good first step.

Neither of them knew how long it had passed before they moved from their positions, not that it mattered. Tomoru couldn’t do anything, even if he wanted to—never had he felt overwhelmed to the point of helplessness, not even when he fought with his life on the line in the outskirts of the kingdom that had become the knights’ battlefield. When Felix held him, a good amount of weight he felt dissipated. Not like the situation changed in any bit, yet a part of him felt like he had healed in some way.

“A-Ah, I’m truly sorry, that was unsightly of me, my prince.”

“Hush, my dear. I don’t want to hear any word of the sort from you.” Felix said, meeting his eyes. “You did nothing wrong, not feeling helpless, nor taking action on your own volition.”

“Wait, but I thought— So you’re not mad or…?”

“Not at all. In fact, I’d like to discuss some matters regarding your future plan of action against the new threat.” The shift in tone from a solemn to a serious mood was noticeable, and the change in topic was abrupt, but the prince thought it was best to lay the matter on the table, rather than letting it silently plague the knight’s mind excruciatingly. “Has the order come to a decision?”

“N-No, not yet…”

“Perfect. Perhaps I’ll join you on that? I believe these matters are ones to be consulted with me, to begin with.”

“Of course! I’ll see to it immediately!”

* * *

Felix wonders how many millenia it would take for him to pay back for all his sins. He’d thought providing support to the Order on their endeavor would do the trick; after all, keeping their matters a secret would definitely take a toll on them, and being relieved of such would be one less problem to deal with. With his guidance, they constructed a plan that might prove results. The danger in front of them was different from the usual encounter, after all, but the turn of events unfolded differently.

_With the Prince lending his support, hope is in sight!_ , they all thought.

Tomoru, too, felt the anxiety gradually fade; was it because of his prince’s support? That can only be a thought left unanswered to him, but it wasn’t like he was in a hurry for an answer.

Surely, the burden must have gone somewhere…

...and right as he sneaked himself through the window of his sleeping quarters, in the darkness of the night, Felix knew exactly where it was.

He was exactly twenty-four hours earlier than the plan that he and the Order of Knights had developed, but just in time for his own. Just before he parted with Tomoru that night, he made sure to tell him everything he wanted to say. It was a good thing the knight brushed it off as him being his usual self getting too carried away by things, and Tomoru bid the prince a quick farewell, and a note that they’ll meet again tomorrow.

Will this decision of him be enough to wipe his slate clean? Maybe. Maybe not. It leaned slightly to the latter, knowing how Tomoru wouldn’t forgive him over his decision. He’d be called foolish over and over again, and he’s even unsure if he’ll ever hear it in person.

His mind wouldn’t stay silent throughout the journey to his destination, as a part of him wished how much his last would be with his loyal, beloved liege.

But as the presence of two came into his view, the room for wishful thinking vanished in a flash.

“Your priest is really impressive, eh? Kinda thought we could pull it off unnoticed. Ah well.”

“Indeed, he’s done a fine job. My people are truly impressive, don’t you think?”

“Tch, pathetic.” The female scoffed, her heels digging through the dirt forcefully. “‘Ya really irk me, yanno’ Felix?”

“My sincerest apologies, Haru. It must be painful for you to see a minority of our kind. However, I stay true to my worldview, even until now, you know.”

“AHAHAHAHA!!!” The other vampire’s companion broke into laughter. “Lemme guess, yer’ gonna give us a shitass sermon about love and peace and all that! Think it’s gonna work!?”

The smile on Felix’s face cracked the slightest bit. “Wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Despite throwing the retort, Felix was on high alert. He’s never seen this huge of a threat with his own two eyes. He could applaud himself for the madman that he is right now.

“Hmm? Really? No cavalry to back you up?” Haru spoke, trying to catch a look if there are anyone lurking in the bushes behind Felix.

“None at all. As I said, I intend to share a nice, civil talk with you both. Let’s reach an agreement, shall we—”

A knife was set flying to the prince’s direction, scraping the skin of his cheek by the slightest, causing his words to stop. He drew his thumb to the wound, licking the blood that dripped into it.

“...Very well, then.”

Those were his last words, just before his hand reached for the sword in his person, ready to cross the point of no return.

In his mind, he thought about the consequences of his actions; now Tomoru wouldn’t have to quiver in fear over dealing with them anymore. That despite Tomoru mentioning countless of times how Felix has done wonders to the kingdom through his service as prince, at the end of the day, it was him who owed him favors, after he had let problem after problem fall into their hands. This time, it was him who shall draw his sword against the threat, in order for him to protect Tomoru’s future.

To Felix, that was more than enough of a reason to fight.


End file.
